Past Bloom, Different Life
by Kikamo-chan
Summary: [COMPLETED] Sakura goes to China with Tomoyo and Eriol. But why doesn't she remember what's supposed to be there? But more importantly who's there. (Better summary inside.)
1. Summary

Sakura is now in high school with Tomoyo and Eriol. Sakura hasn't used magic for six years and Kero-chan is sealed inside the clowbook. Fugitaka-papa has to go China to give a University lector and Sakura goes along with Eriol and Tomoyo. Guess who they run into there?

A/N: This is my first fanfic so pls don't be to critisizing... oops... bad spelling.

Please do continue reading... ja ne


	2. Chapter 1: Returning

A/N: Ohayou minna-san!! Kikamo-chan here! This is my first fanfic so it most likely sux. Pls R+R!! This is a S+S fanfic... note: the title. I hope it isn't as bad as I think. I have already written most of it so all I have to do is type... type... and type some more. Like I said before.... pls r+r!!! Arigatou minna-san.... ja ne!!  
  
Past Bloom, Different Life: A S+S Fanfic  
  
Chapter 1: Returning  
  
"Hoooooeeee!" Yelled, auburn haired, green eyes, Sakura Kinomoto. "Oni-chan!" Running down the stairs her long hair following behind her. Rushing out the door but soon to return because of the lack of food. Toya, her older brother had barely enough time to say 'Ohayo' and she was out the door. High school started earlier than elementary or middle school so even though she had practice from three months before, she still got up late.  
  
"I'm not going to make it!" She yelled as she ran down the street, she stopped. "Eriol! Are you there?" No one answered. "Hmmm… maybe magic will help." She pulled out of her shirt a pink key that was on a chain. Speaking a few words and the key turned into a wand. Just holding it in her hands gave back old memories long forgotten. Pull out a long card, she threw it up in the air and yelled, "Time! Stop the flow of time!" Time had stopped. She returned her wand to a key and ran. She should get there just in time.  
  
***  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura," Spoke Ranami sensei.  
  
"Present!" Shouted Sakura as she entered her homeroom. She walked over to her desk and set down her books and Tomoyo, a girl with long black hair leaned over to her.  
  
"Sakura-chan that was a close one, one more late and Ramani sensei would have your head." She smiled. Tomoyo had been Sakura's best friend since the third grade.  
  
"Hoe, I had to use magic." Whispered Sakura.  
  
"Oh! And I missed it!" Shrieked Tomoyo.  
  
"Shhh! Don't say that so loud. I gave up magic, but now I'm going to need it to get to school on time. So…" Sakura was interrupted.  
  
"Kinomoto, first you just get here on time and now you talk in class! Next time you're out." Scolded Ranami sensei.  
  
Tomoyo just giggled.  
  
***  
  
"Ohhh! I never knew magic took so much out of me!" Moaned Sakura during lunch under the same cherry tree they always did.  
  
"Did I just hear what I thought I did!?" Sakura turned around. The last member of their group had just arrived, Eriol. (The one she was yelling too earlier) He sat down beside Tomoyo and stared at Sakura. "I thought you gave up magic?"  
  
Sakura nodded, "Hai, I did, but I needed it this morning or I would have been extremely late."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes began to water. "And I missed it!" She sobbed. Eriol and Sakura sweat dropped.   
  
"Well, anyway, onto a new subject. Oto-san has to go to China for a while, some University thingy, and I get to go. Why don't you both come with me?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes started to glitter, "Really Sakura-chan!" Then a thought struck her. "But knowing you I thought you want to go to China alone?" Sakura looked puzzled.  
  
"Why, Tomoyo? Why would I want to go alone there?" Eriol laughed.  
  
"Sakura-chan you're so silly! You don't remember what's over there, do you?" Now both of them were laughing leaving Sakura totally clueless.  
  
***  
  
"Otosan!" Screamed Sakura and a great big smiled spread across her face. "Arigato gonsimas! Arigato! She gave him a huge hug. "You're the best dad! You really mean it?!"  
  
Sakura's dad nodded. "Hai Sakura. The can come. I thought you'd be lonely so I already talked to Tomoyo's mother."  
  
Bouncing off the walls Sakura ran out of the room and raced into her room. She opened the bottom drawer in her desk. She picked up a book and opened it. "Kero-chan!" She yelled. Out came a little animal, which much resembled a stuffed bear, Keroberos the guardian of the seal.  
  
Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he gazed upon Sakura. He screamed.  
  
"Ahhh! How long have I been sleeping? What year is it? … And who are you?" It had been 6 years since she had seen him, and judging by his reaction she had changed a lot.  
  
Sakura giggled. "Kero-chan, it's me, Sakura." A sweat aroma filled the room. "FOOD!!!" Kero yelled but luckily Sakura grabbed his tail or he'd have gone flying out of the room.  
  
"Kero-chan, I still live with people that don't know about you. You can't have free reign of the house." Kero stopped, looked around and noticed that Sakura's room hadn't changed a bit. He flew over to her bed and sat on it.  
  
"So, why did you wake me up?" Crossing his arms as usual.  
  
"Well…, Kero. We're going to China for a while and I wondered if you wanted to come and all." Sakura asked.  
  
"What!!! Why are you going to China!!! You aren't going cause of that 'brat', are you?!" Yelled Kero.  
  
Sakura removed her hands from her ears and said, "Who?"  
  
A/N: So how was that first chapter... odd ay? (yes I am Canadian... and no we don't all say ay... that's only me) Pls r+r!!! So I can make changes to the following chapters if needed. k... that's all for now.... ja ne!!! 


	3. Chapter 2: China

A/N: Ohayou and welcome to my next chapter of Past Bloom, Different Life! Gomen for my short chapters but I'm lazy and don't feel like rewriting them to be longer but, oh well. Please keep reading my fanfic and do R+R! S+S al the way! (Aren't they just so cute?)  
  
Oh I forgot last time.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors because if I did I would most likely have screwed up the plot entirely.  
  
Past Bloom, Different Life {A S+S Fanfic} Part I: Rekindled by a spark!  
  
Chapter 2: China  
  
Kero unfolds his arms and stares at Sakura in shock. Yes, six years have passed but Kero doesn't believe in forgetting something of such great importance as this! Sakura still utterly confused asks again,  
  
"Who, Kero, who are you calling 'the brat'?" Sakura clearly doesn't remember easily or a lot for that matter. Kero, still in shock ignores the question.  
  
"So, you're going to China and you want me to come? Well, I'm flattered to at your service but." He drifted off. Sakura had to prod him to continue. "I simply can't resist the fact of being totally alone in your home with a refrigerator full of food. Sorry kid, can't resist."  
  
"Kero-chan, you won't be alone. Onii-chan is staying and you can't very well go flying around the house with him around can you?" At that note Kero sighed. Maybe China would be better for him? That way he could protect Sakura from any unknown force, meaning. Li.  
  
***  
  
Everyone piled into Otou-san's car and were about ready to leave when Touya had to bud in and do a security check and safety drills.  
  
"Well, are we ready to go?" Asked Otou-san starting up the car. "Hai." They all said in unison. "Now," Touya budded in again trying to discourage Sakura from leaving on this trip of hers. "if anything goes wrong, you know you can always call." "Hai onii-chan. Everything will be fine, you don't have to worry." Sakura blucked up her seat belt and the car sped off down the road.  
  
***  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo sat together ans Sakura sat with Fugitaka (Otou-san) across the aisle.  
  
"Eriol," Whispered Tomoyo, "did you talk to Li-kun?" "Hai," "And what did he say?" "He said that he'd meet us at the airport. I'll steer Otou-san away to get the luggage and you take Sakura to him." "Does he know Sakura's coming?" Worry of a ruined surprise filled her eyes. "No," Eriol smiled mischievously. "this will be the perfect surprise!"  
  
***  
  
"Kinomoto-san, (referring to Otou-san, ugh. so many names *sigh*) why don't we go and get the luggage so that the ladies can look around a bit?" Eriol suggested, after seeing Tomoyo's look of assurance Otou-san left with Eriol for the luggage.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, why is Eriol-kun being so polite?" Asked Sakura confused as to why he offered to get the luggage. "Hai, he was so awfully nice to leave us alone. Why don't we use it to our advantage and look around. Maybe we'll find someone, ehm. something." Luckily for Tomoyo, Sakura didn't notice the change or just found it to be normal.  
  
Wandering around Tomoyo noticed the spot where Li was supposed to be. Just then a crowd of tourists, like themselves, passed making it hard for them to get through. Tomoyo made it through easily and ran over to him.  
  
"Li-kun!" Exclaimed Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan!" Smiled Li. "Where is Eriol?" "Oh, he went to get the luggage." That was not lie. "But there is someone I want you to get reacquainted with." "Who?" Asked Li curiously. "I'll let you find out."  
  
Just then a long auburn haired girl with eyes of emerald green eyes, that glistened, came out of the scurrying crowd.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan. how did you get through that crowd so fast.with all those people to apologize to for bumping them?" (I know. I really exaggerated the part about manners but meh, continuing on with the story.) Clearly totally oblivious to the fact that Tomoyo wasn't alone until she let her gaze stray onto a tall chestnut haired boy with dark hazel eyes. Darn hansom he was, she thought. "Oh, Konnichiwa."  
  
Li stood there completely stunned. She had changed so much, physically. Her hair had grown, she had grown, her legs were longer, but above all her kindness hadn't.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan." "Gomen, but have we met?" Hurt by the comment Li just stood there. Had she already forgotten about him? Tomoyo laughed trying to lighten the mood. "Sakura-chan. of course you know him. Don't you recognize him, it's Li- kun!" It took awhile for it to dawn on her but when it did she lunged into his arms and gave him a huge hug. (What, no kiss?) "Syaoran-kun! How come you never visit?" Li was to preoccupied with the surprise assault of the hug and the scent of her arm to realize her question. "Li-kun!" Eriol yelled, at the sight of Sakura's father Li took his arm off Sakura's waist. "Otou-san! Do you remember Li Syaoran?" "Hai, briefly, you like archeology right?" He said as he held all the luggage bags. Li nodded. "Konnichiwa." Otou-san finished while he gave a little bow. "Kinomoto-san let me help you with that." Offered Li, taking some of the luggage. "You are welcome to stay with me and my family. We have plenty of room." Holding the luggage wasn't any trouble for Li because he was training and clearly he wasn't done because he hadn't returned to Japan for Sakura.  
  
"Arigatou. Gomen, I can't but Sakura and the others are welcome to if they wish. The University has given me an apartment for the time being so I'll be staying there." Sakura's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Arigatou Otou-san! Syaoran-kun," Sakura's gaze drifted to Li. Just the sound of his name rolling off her tongue made his heart pound. He had missed her so much. "Are you sure it's not too much trouble?" Still in a daze he didn't answer. "Syaoran-kun?" She repeated.  
  
"Oh. hai. It's ok."  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol. Their plan was going smoothly.  
  
A/N: Well. how did you like this chapter? I actually had changed some of it from my original scribbles. Interesting how Sakura didn't remember Li, ay? Well I much move onto the next chapter of typing. See you again. Please R+R. Arigatou.  
  
S+S all the way! (Aren't they just so cute together?)  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 3: The Li Residence aka the clan

A/N: Ohayou!! How does it feel to be in the year 2004? Okay, to the story.. I haven't yet received ONE review. *sniff sniff* I don't feel appreciated, would you. well I keep typing and at times when this story gets cheesy please do continue to read.. Arigatou.. Ja ne.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura because if I did I'd have most likely screwed up the plot entirely.  
  
*** - change of setting, or time change '_' - thoughts "_" - what is said (you probably knew that)  
  
Past Bloom, Different Life {A S+S Fanfic} Part I: Rekindled by a spark. Chapter 3: The Li Residence (aka the clan)  
  
"Oh! Kawaii!" Shouted four girls running from a huge mansion. They were Li's sisters. (Fanren, Feimei, Fuutie and . oh no. please someone remind me) Li justed rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ohayou, it's good to see you all again." Tomoyo said as she bowed.  
  
"Hai, it's been a long time, I'm looking forward to spending some time with you." Sakura told them as she hugged Li's arm. His face turned totally red.  
  
"Syaoran," Cooned his eldest sister, Fanren. (I think, correct me if I'm wrong) "You have a girlfriend." As if his face could get any redder it did.  
  
"No,. she's just a. friend." Li replied. Sakura looked up at Li.  
  
"Hai,. just friends." She nodded. "So, Syaoran-kun, are you going to show me inside?" Li looked towards Eriol and Tomoyo and showed them inside.  
  
***  
  
"Tomoyo, you can take this room," Li opened a door to reveal a beautiful room decorated with silver.  
  
"Hoe! This must be the most beautiful room in the house!" Exclaimed Sakura, obviously jealous.  
  
"No Sakura," Whispered Eriol. "He'd have saved that one for you." Li glared back at Eriol, he wasn't supposed to hear that. Sakura not calling Eriol's humour looked up to Li.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, is that true?" Her eyes glimmering.  
  
"Uhh. the nicest room in the house would be my Mother's but you can't stay there. Then the room of the four sisters and mine then,."  
  
"Oh Syaoran-kun! Can't I stay in your room!" Sakura pleaded. Li taking it the wrong way reddened.  
  
"Uhhh." Li was interrupted by Eriol.  
  
"Hai Sakura, Li would love to share his bed with you." Sakura looked at Li then to Eriol, then back to Li.  
  
"You sure, Oni-chan would be furious." Looking at Tomoyo for advice, Tomoyo just winked.  
  
"Sakura, you don't have to. I'll stay in another room." Told Li, obviously embarrassed.  
  
"No!" Li was shocked, did she want the same as him? "No, I'll stay in another room. What you are doing is sweet, demo, Syaoran-kun I just wouldn't feel comfortable. You don't have to change rooms because of me." They were silent. Sakura had more common sense than they thought. She picked up her bag and spoke once again. "Syaoran-kun, where is that other room?" Li took the bag from her hands and the both walked down the hall. Tomoyo and Eriol both looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"It was going so well, too bad Sakura got to her senses." Said Eriol, a little disappointed.  
  
"Hai but we don't want to push them too much. We want them to fall in love again naturally, not because they have to." Commented Tomoyo.  
  
"Hai, your right." Eriol agreed.  
  
***  
  
"Hoe! Look at all this food!" Sakura exclaimed. "Did you make this Syaoran- kun?" Li looked down at his plate and nodded,  
  
"Hai." His face reddening once again.  
  
"Hoe! Syaoran-kun, I didn't know you cooked! Matte, something feels odd as though we're missing someone?" Sakura stated. Li looked up puzzled.  
  
"Hai, I know who's missing!" Exclaimed Tomoyo. "Meiling-san!"  
  
"Oh, she moved away years ago, with some guy as soon as the engagement was off. I haven't seen her since."  
  
"Syaoran-kun," Sakura said jolting his attention. "Tomorrow can we go see if we can find her? I haven't seen her in so long."  
  
"Uhh.."  
  
"Matte, me and Eriol-kun can't go, we have to um." Tomoyo hesitated.  
  
"Do homework!" Covered Eriol.  
  
Sakura frowned, "so, it'll just be me and Syaoran-kun?"  
  
A/N: So, that's the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Please R+R! Ja ne.  
  
S+S all the way! (Aren't they just so cute together?) 


	5. Chapter 4: Meiling

**A/N:** Okay... I know I said I had stopped writing this fic... but I've decided to try and write it once again. So please bare with me. I have also decided to go with my first attempt at this story so there will no longer be cause for confusion. If you haven't noticed I have another story up so please read that as well. Okay... one with the show. (Show? What show?)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp does cause if I did I'd have messed up the plot entirely. ((-))

**Past Bloom, Different Life  
****{A SS Fanfic}  
****Chapter 4: Meiling**

"Good night Tomoyo, Eriol!" Shouted Sakura down the hall. "See you in the morning!"

Sakura opened the door to her room.

"Sakura, may I come in?" Asked Syaoran. "I have to tell you something important."

"Hoe, Syaoran?" Sakura said closing the door. "What did you want to tell me?" Sakura went over to her suitcase and pulled out her night shirt and pj pants and sat on the bed.

"Uhh..." Syaoran's face reddened. "Do you remember what I said when I left?"

"Hai." She pulled a teddybear out of her suitcase. "I keep Syaoran-bear on my night table at home. I wake up to him every morning."

"Sakura times have changed. I... uhh..." Sakura stood up, and walked towards him. "Sakura, I...." She lent in and contact was made between them. The sweet tingle of her lips lingered on his. She looked up at him. Staring deep into his eyes she said.

"Hai Syaoran?" He stepped back and looked down.

"Sakura, I can't do this. I've moved on." At these words her eyes widened. ther began to fill with tears. Syaoran pulled from behind his back his Sakura-bear. He handed it to her. "I'm sorry." Sakura turned around and rummaged through her Sakura cards. She held one close to her chest.

"Syaoran..." She looked into his eyes. "You've never seen this card. This was the sign I got to go to the airport to see you off. She held out the card so Syaoran could see it. "It's the love card. I made this card because I love you." (A/N: 'Kay I know it was the hope card but for this instance it's the 'Love card' okay?)

Tears trickling down her cheeks she continues. "Demo, it was a waste of time. I waited but you moved on. That shows your loyalty." At that she through her Syaoran-bear at him and ran out of the room, her hands covering her tear stricken face.

"Matte Sakura, Matte." Syaoran whispered, his heart broken. He still loved her but he had moved on and the thing that hurt him the most was seeing her cry.

* * *

Sakura stayed in Tomoyo's room that night not wanting to have to see 'him'. A knock on the door and it was Eriol. Tomoyo let him in. Sakura lay in a ball on the bed. She had hardly slept all night because of her crying. Tomoyo took Eriol into the bathroom to talk.

"How is she? What happened?" Asked Eriol.

"She told Syaoran something she didn't even realize herself." Said Tomoyo. "I think it broke her heart."

"No! She didn't!" Eriol said surprised.

"Hai, Syaoran rejected her. She waited sub-consciencly, without realizing it. She knew inside she always loved him but the cards blocked it from her memory for this reason, so she wouldn't get hurt." Tomoyo explained.

"Hmmm, very insightful for someone without magic." Eriol said, cleaning his glasses. "I'll go talk to her." He left the bathroom and knelt in front of Sakura. "Sakura? Are you okay?" She just rolled over. "Can I do anything to help." She rolled back. Her eyes were as puffy as strawberries. She nodded.

"Eriol, can you go into my room and get my suitcase and things? I think I'm going to stay with Otou-san for a while." Eriol nodded and left the room. "Tomoyo-chan, don't tell Li."

Surprised by the sudden change in respect for him, she replied. "Hai, Sakura-chan."

* * *

"Otou-san, gomen. I'm sorry for intruding." Sakura apologized. Fugitaka-papa shook his head.

"No Sakura, I'm your father. You can always stay with me. but why the sudden change to leave your friends?" Realizing he hit a sensitive spot he backed off and forgot the subject.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Sakura went to answer it. She opened the door slightly only to see meiling at her door. She had a slightly different hair style, it was all gathered into a bun at the back. A smile was brought to Sakura's face.

"Meiling-chan!" She threw the door open and gave her a huge hug.

"Tomoyo-chan said you'd be here. May I come in?" Sakura nodded and let Meiling enter.

They sat at the table. Soon Sakura made some tea and they started to talk.

"Tomoyo-chan told me what happened with you and Syaoran." Sakura stood up and walked away.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sakura, it's not because of you."

"Then what is it Meiling? I know there is someone else!" Sakura was starting to get angry. (which rarely happens, ne?)

"Sakura, there isn't anyone." Sakura stopped fuming and turned around with puzzlement on her face.

**A/N:** DUn DUn DUn DUn....

Was Syaoran really lieing? Who knows?

Actually I do but you must wait for the next chapter of PBDL to find out so stay tooned!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ja ne,

Kikamo-chan ((-))

I'm sorry for the shortness but bare with me, once again..


	6. Chapter 5: Love or a dream?

**A/N:** OHAYOU!!!!  
Okay so. I have one more chapter after this one to type up after this one and then this story will finally be finished. YAY!!! Then I can finish my other stories and then I can start another one! Okay well on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Past Bloom, Different Life  
****A SS Fanfic  
****Chapter 5: Love or a dream?**

"Nani?" Sakura questioned Meiling.

"Sakura, he wanted to protect you. He was afraid you'd get hurt if he let himself love you again." Meiling explained. Sakura sat down in her chair.

"To protect me? From what?" At that moment Sakura felt a power emerge. She jolted into her room and opened her suitcase. The Sakura cards were gone.

* * *

Syaoran sat on his bed and looked at the ceiling. 

"Good one Syaoran." He thought to himself. "Now she really hates you. Why couldn't you just accept her and that kiss? She loves you a lot. Why do you have to be so stupid? On the other hand you'd just hurt her then you'd be regretting it for the rest of your life..." His train of thought was interrupted. Some really strong power was coming. He stood up at the foot of his bed. He took out his sword and waited. The door opened. In a sigh of relief he said.

"Oh, it's just you Eriol."

* * *

"So don't be such a jackass!" Shouted Eriol. (a/n: 'cuse the swear. lol) Syaoran rubbed his face where Eriol had hit him. 

"Gomenasai Eriol. I didn't want to hurt her."

"Well too late for that. Rejection is the worst thing you could have done to her. Even with the protection of the cards she still broke through with her feelings and you hurt her. I'm surprised Kero-chan didn't do anything about this yet." Eriol turned around. "Just think about what I said, okay? You're lucky she might find it in her heart to forgive you and grant you another chance. You should see her at school, guys flock around her, but no, she picks you and you break her heart." Eriol opened the door and left.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." Whispered Syaoran.

Just then a blast came through the door. They were Sakura's cards. They were lead by one card Syaoran had never seen before. He turned and picked up his sword and elemental cards. Then someone stepped in front of them all.

"Sakura?"

"Hehehe, So easily fooled." Puzzled by this Syaoran let down his guard and the shot card came flying at him. It hit his right arm and broke it instantly.

"Uhh..." He braced his right arm with his left hand. "Sakura why are you doing this?"

"Hehehe." 'She just laughed. "Syaoran Li, the one I pledged my love and life to, how dare you ask me that."

"You're not Sakura are you?"

"Not so dumb after all. But I do care dearly for her. How could you do that to her?" A thought just struck him.

"You're the mirror card aren't you? You can take the image of anyone you choose." Laughing the mirror card reverted to her rightful form.

"You know Clow's magic well, but do not be fooled. We have come to protect out mistress." She pointed at Syaoran. "You dare to harm her, Attack!!!" The cards all raced towards him. The fight card punched him in the stomach. The jump card pounded him into the ground and the firey card gave him burns of terrible agony. Then the unknown card stepped forward.

"Who... are you?" Syaoran panted.

"I," Said the card, in an angelic voice, "I am the Love card. We all love mistress Sakura dearly. So I shall unite our powers to remove the one that causes her the most grief, you!" At that Syaoran looked at her with fear in his eyes. The love card was gathering their power into a sphere.

They were almost completed the power ball. Syaoran just looked down and thought.

"I deserve this, I've caused her nothing but pain. I should pay for my mistakes." Then standing up, he faced them. As hurt as he was he would stand up and face them.

"Now! Pay for hurting our mistress!!" The Love card sent the blast hurtling but it felt like time had slowed. Syaoran saw the door swing open. Someone ran into the room. Time was restored.

"MATTE!!! DON'T HURT SYAORAN!" She stood in front of Syaoran.

"NO!! SAKURA!!!!!" The blast hit her and she fell to the ground.

A/N: Dun dun dun dun...... did Sakura just die? Who knows. Actually... I Do!!!! Muahahahahaha!!! But you will have to wait for my next update. Which will probably be next week. (As in 7 days from now at the earliest.) So ya.. remember:

More Reviews Happy Kikamo-chan Faster Updates Funner Stories

So Jan e minna-san,

Kikamo-chan ((-))


	7. Chapter 6: Reunited or

**A/N:** Ohayou minna-san.  
This is the final chapter so be prepare for the cheese factor. Actually it all depends if you are a person who notices 'cheese'. So ya on with the story...

**Past Bloom, Different Life  
(A SS Fanfic)  
****Chapter 6: Reunited, or....**

Syaoran fell to his knees. He pulled her into his lap. Her body as lifeless as it could seem. The cards stood in shock, then they returned to their card forms, all scattered on the floor. Syaoran's tears dropped on her face and slid down her cheek.

"Sakura," he sobbed, "Sakura, why? Why for me?" Her eyes twitched and she opened them.

"Syaoran," She coughed. "Syaoran are you okay?" She was beaten up pretty bad. But she seemed oblivious to it. She never thought of herself.

"Hai Sakura demo why did you protect me?" A smiled graced Sakura's face. She giggled. "What's so funny?" He asked. 

"Nothing, you just make me laugh. Do I have to have a reason? Syaoran," She coughed again, "I just want to tell you something." He listened intently. "No matter what happens I will always," She coughed again, this time it sounded as though it hurt. Meiling and the others stood at the door without a sound. Sakura continued, "I will always love you. You are my soul mate, nothing can change that. Just promise me," she coughed again for the third time taking a toll on her voice, making it as quite as the wind, "promise me, you'll never let go." Syaoran started to cry.

"Sakura, stop talking like this. You've never given up before, why now? You have to hold on, never let go. Sakura, I..." he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Sakura I love you." At that he leaned towards her and kissed her. Passionate, loving and true, Sakura knew he loved her. She felt energy returning, a new power being born. Lifting his face from hers their eyes locked. They heard someone whimper and looked up to Tomoyo crying from happiness into her hands.

Sakura gathered all her strength and sat up. She released her wand and spoke,

"I, Sakura, your mistress by contract, call upon the power of my star. Give me new powers to help those I love. I command thee, Heal Card!!" In front of Sakura floated a brand new Sakura card. It emitted a warm glow that lit up the room. A warm light swirled around Syaoran and Sakura. Healing them and revamping their feelings. A brand-new future was made.

* * *

"Syaoran are you sure you can't come?"

Sakura asked. Her emerald eyes glimmering in the sunlight.

He shook his head. "Gomenasai, Sakura." Sadness filled his voice. The time she had with him was over for now. "I'll visit in a while, I promise." Tomoyo tapped her watch. "Oh, right." Sakura looked puzzled. Syaoran took a box out of his pocket and knelt down on one knee. Sakura gasped.

"Sakura Kinomoto, you changed me from the first moment I met you. You kind and generous, loving and not judgemental. Would you give me your past, share with me your present and build a future with me? Sakura, will you marry me?" Sakura sparkled more than usual. Her face lit up with a huge smile.

"Syaoran!" She squealed. "Hai! Yes! I'd love to!!" He took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. He stood up and she jumped into his arms. She pulled back only to return with a kiss.

"Syaoran, I love you."

"I love you too Sakura."

"You promise to come and visit, because if you neglect me I may change me mind." Syaoran blushed.

"Hai Sakura. That would break my heart." He smiled. He took her to the airport. She boarded the plane as Syaoran watched from the big windows.

"Sakura, never let go."

_**The End**_

**A/N**: So what did you think? Review and tell me. I'll be working on my other stories soon, so please watch for an update sometime in the future.

Thanks for all the support and please read my other stories.

Ja ne,

Kikamo-chan ((-))


End file.
